A Perfect Boyfriend
by smile'ley
Summary: Just a short piece of advice from me... Channy fluff, one-shot. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: **Wassup peeps! Hahaha! Now, I know I'm supposed to be updating my other story (please don't kill me XD), but I just found out one of my bestest friends also has a fanfiction account! So, to celebrate, here's a one-shot Channy fluff. Hope you enjoy! :D

*****This chapter is dedicated to my dearest friend, Bea (**shobsnet02)**. She has written a Harry Potter crossover with Twilight. It's really great, in my opinion, so, for Harry Potter or Twilight fans out there, go check her out! :D

Disclaimer: idontownsonnywithachance! There! I said it! Happy? XD Oh, plus I also don't own the poem type thingy down there… I got it form **shobsnet02**'s profile and edited it… XD

**Note**: All will be in Sonny's point of view.

* * *

**The Perfect Boyfriend**

I gave him another chance. He looked so sincere this time. I thought he really changed… Besides, everyone deserves a second chance, right?

So now, I'm here, crying my eyes out on the floor of mine and Tawni's dressing room, torn, once again, for the second time.

I was just part of a bet.

A _bet_.

A freakin _bet_!

I hate James Conroy.

I should have never given him another chance. He never deserved it. I should have learned my lesson the first time.

Once a player, always a player.

But _no_, I just _had _to let my good and caring side win again and give him another freakin chance. And you know what the worst part is?

I believed him.

I believed he changed. I believed he changed for _me_. I believed he really liked me.

How stupid of me.

I should have known better.

Who would ever like me? I'm just 'Sonny Monroe, the Good Girl from Wisconsin' and blah, blah, blah.

Gosh, that title sounds awful. Maybe Tawni's right. Maybe the only way for boys to ever like me is if I did a major makeover.

And she meant **major**.

So, wiping all my tears away and gathering all my remaining strength, I went to Tawni's side of the dressing room and started fishing through her 'Used-Clothes'. (See, with Tawni, 'used' means worn once.)

Finally, after looking for several minutes, I finally found a black glittery tube top that has a silver belt around the waist, a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of killer 4-inch black strappy heels.

Oh I wish I'd be able to pull this off.

...

Finally, after an agonizing hour of makeover, I looked at myself once more on Tawni's full-length mirror.

Whoa.

I didn't even recognize myself anymore.

Though this outfit is killing me, I must admit, I look… _hot_.

I am _so _going to show them all that I _can_ get boys to like me.

So, with new-found confidence, I stepped out of the our dressing room and started heading towards the cafeteria for lunch.

As I entered the cafeteria, I immediately spotted James Conroy working his 'charm' with another girl. My eyes quickly noticed that both his hands were filled with phone numbers. Poor girl, if only she knew that James would only break her heart.

Oh well, time to put my plan into action. And sure enough, as my killer heels started making clicking sounds against the cafeteria floor, heads started to turn to look at me.

Girls would turn and give me a one-second head-to-toe look then frown and look away, but the boys…

The boys would stare and look hungrily at me.

Ha. I knew this would work.

And soon enough, _all_ the boys were looking at me, _including_ James Conroy, his mouth hanging wide open.

I quickly headed to get the food just to be blocked by boys asking for my phone number. I smiled at them and squeezed myself at an opening I found, when James blocked me.

He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the cafeteria.

"James! Let go! You're hurting me!" I winced as he continued pulling me into a deserted corridor.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Funny little Sonny." He said, inching closer, pushing me against the wall, a small smile creeping onto his rigid face.

I tried to squirm out of his grasp but he was too strong for me.

"Funny how you'd do everything just to win me back, Sonny." He said, "Well, it sure worked this time, babe." He smirked, as starting moving his face closer to mine.

"James! LET GO!" I shouted.

"HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Please, please, _please _help me, someone, anyone, help! I prayed.

Just then, when I was about to lose hope, I heard running footsteps towards us, then, suddenly, the strong grasp on my hands were loosened. I heard someone shouting at James but I didn't see who it was, unfortunately.

I collapsed on the floor, tired.

Whoever that was, he was my savior. I hope he doesn't leave me lying on the floor like this, so that I'll get the chance to meet him.

...

"Sonny? Sonny! Please wake up! Sonny…. Please…" I heard a sweet angelic voice call my name.

Am I in heaven? As all the pain was suddenly erased and replaced by warmth… I was in someone's arms… An angel, perhaps?

...

I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the light.

"Sonny! Thank goodness you're okay!" Someone exclaimed.

"Chad?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sonny. It's me." He replied.

"So... Y_ou _were the one who saved me from James?" I asked, unsure.

"Yeah..." He replied, as if that was a normal thing.

So... He's… _Caring - _for _me_? Is this some kind of joke? I hope not… I like this side of him.

"Uhm, Chad?" I gestured towards our position.

"Oh, right." He helped me up and then backed away from me.

As I was left alone, all the pain suddenly came back.

My feet hurt. Stupid heels.

My top is too tight.

My legs hurt. Stupid pants.

My wrists hurt. Stupid Conroy.

Stupid, stupid, stupid James Conroy.

"Uhm, Sonny? Why are you dressed like that, anyway?" Chad's voice snapped me backed to reality.

"Oh, uhm, well, I was…" I stuttered.

"Trying to impress me?" He smirked.

"What? No! I was just… Uhh…"

"Trying to impress Conroy." He whispered so quietly, I wouldn't have heard if we weren't in a deserted corridor. Was it just me or did he look hurt?

"What? No Chad, I wasn't. I was trying to show to all that someone _can_ like me… I know I'm not pretty and all, but did you see all of those boys fawn over me when I wore _this_?" I told him, gesturing to my outfit.

"But Sonny… You _can't_ be serious about _always_ wearing _that_… It's just not you…" He trailed off.

Why does he care so much about what I wear? _Not that I don't like receiving this much attention from him…_

"Uh… Don't worry, Chad. I don't plan to…" I said, not really knowing how to respond.

"Well, good." He replied shortly, then turned to leave, but hesitated.

"Oh, and uhm… Sonny… I think… Uhm, I think… That…" He inhaled before continuing, "You look beautiful just the way you are." He breathed so quietly and swiftly, that I barely understood, then quickly left, leaving me mesmerized.

His words started spinning around my head, making me wonder if I had heard him correctly. I barely understood what he had said then.

Barely.

But I did.

I perfectly understood what he had said.

So, as I stood there, mesmerized, I realized something.

I realized that maybe, just maybe, someday, I _will_ find someone who will love for who I really am. Someone who will be willing to do anything for me and never ever do something that could hurt me. And that someone may just be _my _kind of guy. The perfect boyfriend.

**The Perfect Boyfriend**

When I walk away from him mad,

He follows me.

When I stare at his mouth,

He kisses me.

When I push him or hit him,

He grabs me and doesn't let me go.

When I run up at him crying,

The first thing he says is, "Who's ass am I kicking, babe?"

When I start cursing at him,

He kisses me and tells me he loves me.

When I'm quiet,

He asks me what's wrong.

When I ignore him,

He gives me his attention.

When I pull away,

He pulls me back.

When he sees me at my worst,

He tells me I'm beautiful.

When he sees me start crying,

He just holds me and doesn't say a word.

When he sees me walking,

He sneaks up and hugs my waist from behind.

When I'm scared,

He protects me.

When I lay my head on his shoulder,

He tilts my head up and kisses me.

When I steal his favorite jacket,

He lets me keep it and sleep with it for a night.

When I tease him,

He teases me back and makes me laugh.

When I don't answer for a long time,

He reassures me if everything is okay.

When I look at him with doubt,

He backs himself up.

When I grab his hands,

He holds them and plays with my fingers.

When I bump into him,

He bumps into me back and makes me laugh.

When I tell him a secret,

He keeps it safe and untold.

When I look at him in the eyes,

He doesn't look away until I do.

When I 'accidentally' leave a note in his place,

He'll know I want him to read it.

When he's on the phone with me,

He stays even if I'm not saying anything.

When I'm bored,

He hangs out with me.

When I'm sad,

He hugs me tight and doesn't let go.

When I say I'm fine,

He doesn't believe it, and talks with me.

On my birthday,

He calls me at 12:00 a.m. to greet me and tell me he loves me.

He calls me before he sleeps and after he wakes up.

He treats me like I'm all that matters to him.

He teases me and lets me tease him back.

He stays up all night with me when I'm sick.

He watches my favorite movies with me or my favorite shows even if he thinks they're stupid.

He lets me know I'm important.

He kisses me in the pouring rain.

**He chooses me over his friends.**

Well, t_hat's _my definition of a perfect boyfriend. And I think I know who _that_ could be. ;)

O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O

In life, we will always find a person whom we think is the perfect one for us. We might say that 'both of us just fit perfectly together' or 'there's just sparks between us' and stuff like that, but before we act, we have to think first.

We must never let our heart always win. We must not let or emotions take control. There has to be a balance of brain and heart. If your brain does not agree with your heart, and vice versa, then that person must be the wrong one.

Don't we always see this kind of thing happen in movies, in soap operas or whatever shows?

In the end, you _know_ you'll get hurt, so why push it? ;)

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just a small piece of advice story form me :)

Hope you liked it! Review please! :)


End file.
